Dragon Shifters: Continued from Pony1997
by DJmuppet
Summary: Hiccup was kidnapped at 2 months old by a Night Fury. He and His friend are later Found buy Stoick and taken home. They also have a secret. Will they be able to keep it? and if not will Stoick exept them? Rated M for violence and stuff in the future
1. Chapter 1

**This story is continuing from Pony1997 story because it started out good but he/she discontinued it :( so i decided to continue the story :) the first 3 chapters are his/hers then i will be uploading my own chapters.**

**Thanks DJmuppet XD**

It was a dark and silent June night. The only sound that could be heard was the screaming of the chief's wife, Vallahalarama, as she gave birth to their child. The chief was none other than Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. Stoick was pacing back and forth, he long sense lost count of how long it had been when the midwife had got there. He really didn't care, as of right now the only thing that mattered now was the screams of his wife. Then the most wonderful thing he ever heard cut through the night, a baby crying. Only there was still the screaming of his wife so he could have imagined the cry.

Then, what seemed like hours, his wife stopped screaming and the mid wife said he could come in and see her. Val was panting and had sweat on her entire body and she was smiling as she held two babies.

"Hey, come over here and meet your sons." Val said in a happy voice

"T-twin boys?" Stoick asked her as he stood in the door way in shock. The healer said that they were only going to have one.

"Yes now come over here, they won't bite, and if they do they don't have teeth." Val said as Stoick came closer to stand next to her and look at his boys. "This one is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." She said referring to the boy in her left arm. Hiccup was wide awake and looking at his mom with his bright green eyes, he had some bright red hair on his head but the main thing was he was smaller than normal. Also something that Stoick saw, was on his left wrist was a birth mark the shape of twin sword making an X.

"And this is Draco Haddock." She said referring to the boy in her right arm. He was also wide awake but looking at Stoick with light blue eyes just like his, he also had bright red hair on his head and he was a little bigger than Hiccup. On Draco's right wrist was a birth mark that looked like a battle axe.

"Those are great names, but why are they named that?" Stoick asked his wife. Vallahalarama was happy to explain why they had those names.

"Well Draco is named that because it is scary and that is what it felt like I was giving birth to." Val chuckled "And I named him Hiccup because Hiccup means mistake and he was the one that was not supposest to be born also it was one of your family's names it just fit." She said with a shrug

"Well they are just as lovely as their mother." He told her with a smile

"And as handsome as their father." She replied then the babies started to fuss.

"How about you go and tell the village while I feed the little ones." She said in a tired voice.

"Ok then I will be back to watch them so you can get some sleep." Stoick said as he walked outside.

**2 Months later**

Vallahalarama had just gotten Hiccup and Draco to sleep after a long day of playing with the other babies in the village. Also the village Elder came to tell Val about future. Draco was first up; the elder picked him up and closed her eyes as she held him. After a few minutes she smiled and handed Draco back to his Mother.

"He will have a great future and will make you and Stoick proud of the warrior he will become." She said. What she said made Val Smile; she knew Draco would have a great future. But Hiccup on the other hand she was worried about, He was 2 months and was still under weight and sickly. So she handed her Hiccup next and the Elder did the same with Hiccup as she did Draco. Once the Elder started frowning and muttering under her breath Val started to worry that her little boy would not make it through the winter. But then all the doubt she had vanished when the Elder smiled the biggest smile she ever saw spread across her face. She handed then little boy back to her and started to explain.

"This boy has a rocky future ahead of him but in the end he and one of the girls will be the best warriors this village has ever seen." The Elder said still smiling. No words could describe the relief Vallahalarama was feeling at the words of the Elder. Once the elder had left Val had put both boys to bed and after everything that happened that day, Val was worn out and ready for bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

2 hours later there was a loud commotion outside and Val knew that there was only one thing that could put the Vikings in this much of a panic… Dragons. So without waiting Val grabbed her sword and ran out to help, leaving the babies up stairs in their room.

In the time span of 3 Hours Val took down 5 Deadly Nadders, 7 Groncles, 3 Monstrous Nightmares and 12 Terrible Terrors. Val and Stoick were making their way back to the house when they saw something that made them stop dead in their Tracks. The door to the House was blasted off and the frame where the door was on fire and they heard a baby's screaming coming from inside. They looked at each other with fearful eyes and they ran as fast as they could with a new found energy.

The house was trashed and there were these dark black scales everywhere. They ran up the stairs and stopped in the door to the nursery. The door was barely hanging on the hinges the scales were there to and the bed was turned over. The moment that they burst through the door Draco – who had be lay a foot away from the crib- stopped his balling and just whimpered. Val ran over and picked up Draco but realized someone was missing.

"Where is Hiccup?" Val asked her voice breaking. "Where is my little boy?" Val started sob as she and Stoick searched the room top to bottom and Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

"Oh Val, A Night Fury got him." Stoick said as he embraced his wife while she cried. It was true Hiccup was nowhere to be seen and those scales were the same color as the night sky so it only made sense that was the kind of dragon that took their son. But Vallahalarama could not accept the fact that her son was gone.

"NOOO! The Elder said he would be the greatest warrior we ever saw! Why would she lie to me like that!" She screamed through her sobs.

"Val you and I both know that the Elder cannot predict a dragon attack or who a dragon takes so the only thing we can blame in the dragon who took our son. OK?" Stoick asked as he rocked his grieving wife. "Now I know it is hard but we will get through this together."

**An Island not far from Berk**

On an island not too far from Berk a midnight black Night fury landed in a clearing and looked over His catch. His catch consisted of a small light green blanket and a squirming baby inside. He lay the blanket down, inside the small baby was half way asleep but once the moon light sown in his eyes he was immediately wide awake. The baby looked up at the Dragon and tilted his head a bit and a confused 'eh'.

**"****_You sure are small." _**The Black Dragon said in Dragonese, a language only dragons and wanders knew how to speak. He was so intrigued by this human hatchling that he didn't notice a dark grey dragon fly overhead until he was snapped out of his thoughts.

**"****_I can see that you got the boy Toothless."_**A female Night Fury said as she landed in the same clearing. She walked over and gently lay down a blanket that held a baby girl. The girl had the same amount and color of hair as Hiccup did, her eye were a dark blue and wide open as she looked at the Night Furies standing over her.

**"****_You got the girl I see, But Storm, are you sure about this?"_** Toothless asked Storm. No dragon had done what they were about to do for very long time. Hardly any dragons even knew if it worked or not.

**"****_Yes, These Hatchlings were just going to be teased 'cause they are small and plus we will teach them to respect dragons. Who knows maybe they will slay the queen one day."_**Storm said as moved the blankets away from the girl and Toothless did the same with Hiccup.

**"****_But don't you think we may be getting in over our head? I mean two dragons taking care and teaching little humans? Is it even possible?"_** Toothless asked as he looked at the baby that was slowly but surely falling asleep.

**"****_I don't really know Toothless, but, I know that that I really want some little ones of our own. Plus even you saw how Disappointed to sires looked when they saw how small this little ones were. If we left them there they would have a miserable life. We are simply giving them better ones."_** Storm said as she hugged and smelled the little girl that giggled every time the warm breath touched her skin.

**"****_Storm I want the same thing, I was just checking to make sure that is what you want."_** Toothless said.

**"****_Ready?"_**Asked storm as she raised a paw over the girls head.

**"****_Ready."_**Toothless confirmed as he drew a snake like Dragon making an S on Hiccups head right over his left eye, and chanted a old spell. The dragon was the same color green as his eyes. Storm did the same to the girl but hers was the same blue as her eyes. Then there was a flash of green light around the boy and after that he had green rings the same color as his eyes around his legs and arms. In his Hair there were green highlights.

The girl later had a flash of blue light surround her and ones it was gone she had, the same color as her eyes, slanted S's with dots at the top and bottom of the S's on her legs and arms. There were Blue Highlights in her hair as well.

**"****_We will have to separate them if we want them to be mates and not think of each other as brother and sister."_** Storm said as they watched the babies sleep.

**"****_I agree but we will have to name them. This one was named 'Hiccup' but that is a Viking name and we can't have that so I will call him…Midnight."_** Toothless declared as he wrapped the sleeping 'Midnight' up in his blanket.

**"****_That is a nice name, this little one was named Wolfbane…I think, but that is a horrible girls name so now I shall call her… Stone."_**Storm said as she wrapped the blanket around Stone and picked her up in her mouth and flew off to the other side of the Island.

Toothless then took midnight to a cave and lay down. He could not wait for the boy to be older and learn to use his powers. This was going to be a long wait as far as he was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**"****_Ok Stone, you can come out, you win."_** Midnight hollered in Dragonese as he searched the woods for his friend. Midnight was a muscular teenage boy with the same Shifter marks that he got when he was taken from home. He had a mop of reddish brown hair with green highlights and his face was littered with freckles. He was wearing a black tunic, leggings and boots that Toothless and Storm had stolen from the Meathead tribe.

**"****_Why do you have to be so smart?"_** Midnight muttered as he sniffed and looked high and low for his friend, But Stone always found a way to outsmart him. It drove him crazy when she did that.

**"****_Stone! Seriously I admit defeat, now come out!"_** He yelled as he walked under a big tree. Witch he soon found out was a mistake as he was tackled to the ground by a girl his age. Midnight cried out in fright as they rolled a few times before he was pinned by Stone.

**"****_Yea! I win this round now what do you want to do?"_** Stone asked Midnight as she sat cross legged next to him. Stone also had the Shifter marks from Storm. Her hair was also a reddish brown with blue highlights that reached the middle of her back and was up in a high pony tail, she had freckles as well but not as much as Midnight. Stone wore a charcoal grey Tunic, leggings and boots that were also stolen by Toothless from the Meathead tribe. (The poor Meatheads sure are losing a lot of cloths)

**"****_Midnight, Stone come on, we have to tell you two something!"_**Storm shouted from the cave that they called home.

**"****_Coming!"_**they both shouted as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Inside the cave Storm and Toothless laid waiting for them. Both dragons had a sad and solemn look on their faces looked like what they were about to tell them was something they did not like.

**"****_Good, you're here; we have to tell you something important."_**Toothless said in a sad voice and never made eye contact.

**"****_What's wrong Toothless?"_**Midnight asked fearing what was about to be said.

**"****_Well, Midnight, you and Stone have to move to a village,"_**** Storm started to ****_explain "The Queen is sending an army to find others to help feed her. So to keep the both of you out of this silly war you have to go live with the normal humans."_**

**"****_But we can fight! We won't leave you, you're the only family we have... and families stick together forever!"_** Midnight said. He just couldn't believe that they would say that they had to live somewhere else to keep them out of war.

Toothless sighed and then smiled sadly at Storm, he knew that Viking stubbornness would show at one point and there was only one way to get them to go along with their plan. _**"Ok we will discuss this all later butlet's go and get some food from another forest."**_Toothless said and smiled as both Midnight and Stones faces lit up at the mere mention of a different area.

Both teens tensed their bodies and shut their eyes and there was a flash of blue and green light and midnight turned into a black Night Fury with all the same marking. Stone turned into a light grey Night Fury with every single mark as before. After they stretched a little they flew to the Berk forests.

**Berk**

After Hiccup was taken by a dragon Stoick was kind of protective of Draco. When there was a raid Draco would be somewhere safe and away from the dragons. But even Stoick knew that one day Draco would fight a dragon and he would not be there to protect him. So even though it pained him this was something had to do.

"So dragon training is starting soon." He said trying to get it over with. If he didn't say it now he would 'forget' and not tell him at all.

"Ok, so what's your point dad?" Asked Draco, he was as muscular as Midnight and He had just as much freckles and hair. They were identical the only way to tell the differences was that Hiccup had green eyes, marks and highlights, while Draco had blue eyes and no marks or highlights.

"Well I was going to tell you that I finally gave in." Stoick said and got a very confused face from Draco and a very concerned face from Val so he continued "I'm going to put you in dragon training." It took awhile for the news to sink in but once it did Draco was up and bouncing around chanting 'Thank You' over and over again, even as he left his house to go and tell his friend that he will finally get to help them.

"That went well, Right?" Stoick asked with a smile that quickly fell when he saw the glare Val was giving him.

"I don't remember agreeing to let him into Dragon Training." Val said as she glared at Stoick. Draco was their only child left so it was only natural for her to not want him to have anything to do with the animal that killed his twin.

"Val you and I both know that we can't protect him forever. He has to learn whether we like it or not."Stoick said and his words seemed to calm his wife a little. Sure he had a point but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"Your right but if he gets hurt in any way I will hold you accountable." When I said that Stoick was protective you can never forget the momma bear. She was way to protective when he was little, but know that he is older she has been getting better.

"Well Spitelout and I are going hunting, see you this afternoon." Stoick told his wife as he got ready. Both he and his brother agreed that they needed some time to get away from the village and bond.

"Ok be careful dear." Val said as she kissed him.

"I will." He replied as he stepped out the door.

**Back in the forests of Berk**

The moment they landed in the woods Midnight and Stone were ready to go and hunt but Toothless and Storm had other Ideas. Right when they were about to kill a good sized deer they felt a sharp pain on their heads right before they passed out in a beautiful clearing. Both Toothless and Storm looked at the Dragons under them as they slowly shifted into their Human form. Regretfully they flew away to leave 'their kids' in the hands of people they never even met.

**Stoick in the woods**

"Hey Stoick, did you hear that?" Spitelout asked as they heard a rustling in the bushes just ahead of them. Stoick just nodded his head and aimed his bow and arrow at the bush and let it fly. The arrow hit home and the sound of a rather large buck running away, filled the forest. Stoick and Spitelout followed the trail of blood until they came upon the clearing where the buck collapsed.

The sight that they saw was one that made them stop dead in their tracks. For lying there on the ground bleeding from gashes on their heads where two teenagers, a boy and girl, that had to be the same age as Draco. The boy even looked a little like Draco, but slightly smaller. But the main thing that stood out was the Blood pouring down their faces. After the shock of their discovery they rushed over to check for a pulse. Once they found it they let out a sigh of relief.

"We should take them to the healer and find out what they are doing here because they are not from Berk." Spitelout said as he picked the girl up and carried her bridal style. Stoick went and picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulders and picked up the deer and they made their way back to the village for help.

**Berk**

Once they made it back to the village the healer set to work on sticking up their wounds and such. As this was going on Stoick was busy looking for a place for them to stay, but everyone he asked declined and said that they didn't need another mouth to feed. Spitelout said that he had his hands full with just Snotlout and didn't want to think about having any more in the house. Stoick also couldn't take him in when he looked so much like Draco, which would cause problems. Just when he was thinking about sending them to another Island someone finally spoke up.

"If you haven't already found a home for those kids I'll take them in." Stoick looked at where the voice came from and saw Gobber standing there.

"Gobber, you'll take BOTH of them? Are you sure, they maybe a handful." Stoick asked a little unsure about letting a man with 2 prosthetics take care of probably 2 wild kids. That just didn't seem right to him.

"Yes I am very sure. I've always wanted children and even if they aren't mine I will be sure to treat them like they are. Plus I need an apprentice; they can both be my apprentices." Gobber said with a smile, satisfied with his answer. Stoick on the other hand thought that it wouldn't be a good idea, he even voiced his thoughts Gobber said "Women can be just as great blacksmiths as men, maybe even better at detailing." Seeing as how he was the only one who wanted to truly help these kids he said.

"Ok Gobber I'll tell the elder that you are officially the guardian of these kids whatever their names are." Stoick said as he made his way to the elders hut. As Stoick left Gobber went to go and look at his new adopted children.

When Gobber went into the room he saw the boy and girl in two different beds with bandages around their heads. They looked almost peaceful in their unconscious state. As he was thinking this the boy's eyes started to open, once they were he got a good look around with wide confused eyes. The girl was not far behind. When Gobber noticed he decided that now was as good a time as any to tell them who would take care of them.

"Hey, I'm Gobber he villages Blacksmith and you are going to stay with me from now on, OK?" They just nodded like they under stood and he could see some tears coming to the girls eyes, but ignored it thinking it was the pain from her gash. "So what are your names?" Gobber asked.

"Midnight" the boy said after a moment of silence.

"Stone" The girl says then they don't talk after that.

"Well come on lets go get you checked out and take you back to my place and get you settled in, Oh and get you some cloths" Gobber said as they left for his house.

Once they got back to Gobber's place and put their stuff up Gobber told them that he had to go and she Stoick off at the docks. He also told them that they should get some rest and be ready for tomorrow they had Dragon training. Once he was gone Midnight and Stone were free to talk amongst themselves.

**"****_Why would they do this to us?"_** Stone asked as a few tears made their way down her face as she thought of Toothless and Storm leaving them in the forest. Bleeding.

**"****_To keep us out of this stupid war… well then we will stay here if that's what they want."_** Midnight said as he sat down on his bed to think. He heard something that he hadn't heard in a LONG time. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough Stone was crying softly.

Midnight had not heard Stone cry since that time he accidentally hit her in the side with his fire bolt when they were 6. The fire it's self wasn't what made her cry it was the power of the bolt knocking her of her feet and throwing her into a rock. So it shocked him to see her crying. After the shock wore off he went over to her bed and pulled her into a hug and lied them down on the bed. That is exactly how Gobber found them when he came back that night from the blacksmiths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Berk**

Midnight awoke to the sound of metal banging up agent each other. It was rather irritating if you asked him. Once he couldn't take it any longer he woke Stone up and both got dress and went to find out what that HORRIBLE sound was. When they entered the Kitchen Midnight saw 'Gobber' making something, and it didn't look very eatable.

"OH, good you're awake! Hurry up and eat we have a very busy day today, you have Dragon training and you need all the help you can get so eat up!" Gobber said as he pushed whatever it was in front of them. It looked like meat, but it smelt and tasted kind of burnt. But they didn't want to make him mad or anything so they chocked down the burnt meat with a forced smile on their faces. Gobber seemed to buy it and fished his breakfast and told them to follow him.

They passed though the village and everyone was just looking and staring at Midnight and Stone with nothing short of awe and maybe even some confusion. After all the weird stares they made it to the kill ring and Gobber pushed them into a small area and told them that they were going to be a huge surprise for the others. What he meant by 'others' they didn't know but they were sure that they were going to find out real soon as he sounds of kids their age filled the arena.

Draco had gotten up very early that morning and had been ready for the past hour. Once it was time he trail a ways behind the others, he wanted to see their reaction to him being in dragon training. They had finally reached the ring when they saw that Gobber was already there waiting for them.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber said with a little too much enthusiasm for some of their tastes. As they walk in they can't help but gawk at the fact they will be training here.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said as they looked over every inch of the arena.

"Yea I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder and lower back." Ruffnut said as she rolled her shoulders to incisive what she said. Astrid was about to say something but someone said it for her.

"Ya It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Draco said as he walked into the arena behind the others. They just stood there in shock before they started congratulating him and asking if his really let him come. They probably would have continued had Gobber not got their attention.

"Ok kids, I know your all happy to see Draco and all that, but I have a surprise for you all, Midnight, Stone, come over here." Gobber said and motioned for them to come over, Astrid was the most shocked by the fact that there were extra kids here and she didn't see them. "Alright you lot this is Midnight and Stone, they will be training with you and you will be nice to them Ok?" They all nodded their heads to shock to say words. Here was a boy that was the same age as Draco and looked just like him, only smaller and he had tattoos.

Once Gobber thought that it was time to start, he called them all over to him and started explaining. "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!" he said as he twisted his hook hand to make his point. Only to make Midnight and Stone almost shift to defend themselves, but as they saw and are learning, that wouldn't end well.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many breeds you will learn to fight, the deadly Nadder." Gobber said as he pointed to a door that had a dragon banging up agents it. Fishlegs was about to start naming of facts but was stopped by Gobber. "Fishlegs I don't want to hear it." He said and went back to naming of the dragons and stopped at one in particulars cage "And the Groncle" he said as he put his hand on the door leaver.

Snotlout, who had been acting all macho, began to panic "Whoa, wait aren't you going to teach us first?" he asked, scared out of his mind.

**_"_**_**By the look on his face I'm gonna have to say NO"**_ Midnight whispered to Stone who just giggled in response.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said as he pulled down the lever and the door burst open. The Groncle shot out of the cage and made a bee line for the Rocks. Once they where melted in his Stomach he started to aim.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked as they all split up.

**a** Midnight thought to himself as he and Stone tried to steer clear of the dragon's fire.

"Plus five Speed?" Asked a very scared Fishlegs as he practical jumped in place with anxiety.

"A shield!" Astrid shout once she was feed up with the way every one was acting like they were going to die, except Draco and the new kids.

"Shield, go!" Gobber told them as they all scrabbled after one. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you have to make a choose between a sword, and a shield take the shield!" He said as he threw to shields at Stone and Midnight who was looking for one that wasn't occupied.

As that was going on Tuffnut and Ruffnut got into a fight over a shield that had a flaming skull. "Let go of my shield!" Tuffnut yelled and pulled on the shield. As this fight was happening they failed to hear Draco shout "For once in your life's stop fighting!" as he ran with the Groncle trailing behind.

"There are a million shields." Ruffnut shouted as she pulled the shield to her.

Tuff pulled one more time and let his guard down a little to say "Take that one, it has flowers on it, girls like flowers." Ruff noticed the drop in guard and yanked the shield out of his hands. With a wicked grin she hit her brother on the head with the shield, with a loud 'thunk' ricocheting off the walls of the ring.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut said with a grin as she tried to run but Tuff just grabbed the shield again before she could leave. The Groncle just happened to be around and shot at them only to hit their shields and knock them off their feet.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut your out!" Gobber shouted to them as they staggered to their feet. Gobber also noticed that they were having some problems and decided to give them a little advice. "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim." And the group fallowed his order to a tee. Except for Stone and Midnight, who were holding their heads, as a small head ache came on. While they are in their human form noises don't bother them unless they have a head injury.

Finally the noise and head ache subsided and they were getting back on track.

"Every Dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Groncle have?" Gobber asked, thinking that now, of all times, was a great time for a pop quiz.

**_"_**_**Well actually not all dragons have limited number of shots we can fire all we want. But obviously they don't know that."**_ Stone whispered to Midnight, and he just nodded watching the Groncle.

As they were discussing this fact about their breed, Snotlout, not knowing the real answer, decided to wing it "Five?" as he ran towered Astrid to flirt.

But it was Fishlegs who had the real answer. "Ooh, 6!" he said as he stopped to raise his shield and failed to notice the Groncle behind him.

"6, Correct, that's almost enough for each of you." Gobber said as Fishlegs smiled.

"Oh, well-"Fishlegs started but was efficiently cut off as the Groncle shot his shield out of his hand.

"Fishlegs out." Gobber said in a board tone as Fishlegs ran, screaming like a girl, to the sheltered area. These kids weren't even trying to take down that dragon.

"Midnight, Stone don't just stand there! Fight!" Gobber shouted as he looked at said teens and noticed them just standing next to each other watching the dragon fly after the others.

While that was happening Snotlout was trying his luck with Astrid, and shockingly it wasn't working "So I moved into my parent's basement and I was wondering if you'd like to come by sometime to work out! You look like you work out!" He shouted that last part while she cart wheeled away. Since he was so busy trying to get Astrid's attention that he wasn't paying attention to the dragon, and found himself flying backwards do to the groncles blast on his shield.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber shouted so he could hear him from the distance that he gained from the blast. As Snotlout got a brief flying lesson, Astrid just so happened to land next to Draco, who also thought that now was a great time for some small talk "So I guess it's just you, me and them." He said as he pointed at the 2 teens who were just watching the dragons every move.

Astrid was really getting feed up with all the boys trying to hit on her "Nope, just you." She said as she ran away from the Groncle that was aiming at Draco's shield. Before he could even react Draco saw his shield rolling away from him, not wanting to be unprotected, he ran after it not noticing the Groncle still fallowing him.

"We've got one shot left." Gobber shouted, just now noticing the predicament Draco was in.

"Draco!" He shouted as Draco found himself backed up agents the wall with a dragon about to kill him. Defiantly not how he imagined his first day of training.

The dragon was just opening its mouth when Midnight yelled _**"STOP!"**_ in dragonese which sounded more like a roar to the others, this gave Gobber enough time to grab the Groncle by the mouth with his hook hand.

"GO BACK TO BED YOU OVER GROWN SAUSAGE!" Gobber shouted as he locked the dragon back in the cage. "You'll get another chance don't you worry!"

He then went back to the other kids and gave them some words of wisdom "Remember a dragon will always- Always- go for the kill." He said in Draco's face as he helped him up. He then turned around and said "Ok go and do whatever, but be back in the mead hall to night to discuses today's lesson. Dismissed!" and with that he left.

After he left Snotlout turned to Midnight and Stone "hey what the…" he started to ask but saw that they were gone "huh, wonder where they went." Then turned his attention back to Astrid and the others, not noticing that Draco left them. Up on the stands the Elder was grinning ear from ear and whispered low enough so no could hear her "Their back."

Draco had been the only one to see Midnight and Stone leave the ring. He wanted some answers to as why they look so much alike. They were heading for the woods when he lost them when they went behind a bolder that leads to a path. Draco thought that this path might lead to where ever they went. As he came to the end of the path he saw that it lead him to a cove.

"Well this was stupid." Draco said as look at the cove. As he was looking he heard some kids talk in a language he didn't know. He then saw that they were Stone and Midnight. He jumped down from his hiding place to get a better look at what was going on. His eyes then widening to the size of a dinner plate when he saw them sift into Dragons.

Midnight and Stone had left the ring like grease lightning to escape all the questions they were sure they were going to be asked.

**_"_**_**Midnight, are you sure about staying here? I mean… They kill dragons, and we're part dragon, we could be killed if they find out."**_ Stone said in a panicked voice as they headed to the woods to relax the only way they knew how.

**_"_**_**But maybe this is were Toothless and Storm sent us here to help end the war by learning the Vikings side of the story."**_ Midnight Thought out loud as they turned the corner of a bolder.

**_"_**_**Maybe. How are we going to explain this if we get caught?"**_ Stone asked as they found a small cove out in the middle of nowhere.

**_"_**_**Maybe someone will teach us how to speak their words."**_****Midnight said as he studied the cove and everything about it**_. "Hey, do you think we could use this as a flying spot to relax after Training?" _**He asked as he went to the pond to check it's deft.

**_"_**_**Ya this would be the perfect spot to relax in, as long as no one finds out about it."**_ Stone said as she played on the rocks.

Right after Stone said that both Shifted into their dragon forms. _**"Hey Stone watch this!"**___Midnight yelled as he shot up into the air like a rocket and then he tucked in his wings and did a nose dive, and just before he hit the ground snapped his wings out and shot back into the air. He then went and landed near the water. **"Beat that!"** he said with a smug smile.

Stone then had a wicked grin on her face as she got ready tofly_**"Maybe I will."**_ She said before she shot up into the air much like Midnight did. The thing she did different was when she tucked in her wings for a nose dive she angled herself over the pond and landed in it much like a swan would. She also made sure to spray a little water on Midnight. Well that little water, turned out to be a HUGE wave.

**_"_**_**OH, it is ON!"**_ He shouted as they then chased each other around the cove tackling and splashing each other. Completely oblivious to the boy watching them on the cliff.

Draco watched in amassment, as Midnight and Stone continued to play around, not even remembering that they had to meet the others in the mead hall. He only remembered when he felt a rain drop hit his head and saw that Midnight and Stone had shifted back into teenagers and were making their way back to the village.

Right before Draco walked in he met up with Midnight and Stone and they went in together. As they walked in they figured out that they were late seeing as the whole class was sitting around a table talking about today's mistakes.

"So, where'd Astrid go wrong in the ring?" Gobber asked the class hoping that if he pointed out their mistakes, they would learn not to make them again.

"I miss timed my summersault dive, it was sloppy, threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid said as she noticed that no one else was going say it for her.

Snotlout just saw this as an opportunity to hit on her some more "Oh, no, it was so Astrid." He said in a sad attempt to get on her good side. She just merely rolled her eyes at him. When Draco walked by Snotlout made Room for him to sit, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut made sure that there was no room for Midnight and Stone.

Gobber seemed to have the same opinion as Astrid, and said "She's right; you have to be hard on yourself." He then realized that the others were here, and decided to question them. "Where'd Draco go wrong?" The class had the same bored look on their faces.

"He needs A LOT more practice." They all said at the same time as Draco shrunk into his seat. Gobber just shook his head and said "That's right. Now, where'd Midnight and Stone go wrong?" Everyone brightened up at the Idea of criticizing the 'new' kids.

The twins were the first to speak up "They just stood threw most of the class and did nothing." Ruffnut said with a smug smile on her face.

"No they did something, they talked to each other." Tuffnut said with a laugh as Midnight scowled at him.

"They didn't fallow your orders, which could have gotten them killed."Astrid said as she glared at them when they just rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Astrid." Gobber said as he hit ruff and tuff on the back of the head with a reather large book. "You need to live and breathe this stuff, the dragon manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of." He said as he threw the book on the table. After he said that there was a loud clash of thunder. "Eh, no attacks tonight, hurry up." He said as he left the building.

But his words fell upon deaf ears as the others just sat their staring at Midnight and Stone as they ate their fish**_. "Their staring at us."_** Stone whispered to Midnight as she pretended not to notice the others staring at them. Midnight then turned to her _**"Do you want me to make them stop?"**___He asked and she just shook her head**_. "I don't think it will work, but you can try."_** Stone said as she finished eating.

Midnight then stood up and turned to the group of kids annoying his friend. _**"What is your problem? Stop staring at us!"**___He said, not knowing that the others could not understand him, to them it sounded like hissing and growling. The others only answered him with wide eyes. _**"Come on Stone lets go home."**_Stone just nodded and followed him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is short but i will do my best to make them longer**

They both went back to Gober's house and went to their room at the back of the house and sat on their beds, Stone began to sob **"Why did Toothless and Storm send us here?" **She said between sobs.

**"Because they did not want us involved with this stupid war between our species and these stupid humans" **Midnight exclaimed angrily. He then looked at his friend and said **"hey don't cry, we will see them again soon I am sure of it, come on how's about we have a little fun"**, he said trying to calm her down. **"let's go flying, that will take our minds of the situation" **Midnight said with a smile on his face.

She stopped sobbing and became happy and said **"I'd love to".**

With that they both left the house and started to walk towards the wood's until they were stopped by the group of teenagers that they were with earlier, "HEY! Were do you think you are going?", Demanded Draco.  
Midnight rolled his eyes, grabbing Stones hand and they started to walk a bit faster until Snotlout made the mistake of grabbing Midnight's shoulder. "Hey idiot he is trying to talk to you, show some res...", before Snotlout could finish Midnight had already spun around and looked deep into Snotlout's plain brown eyes barley able to contain his anger anymore, which showed as his eyes glowed a bright blue colour. All of the teens gasped as the markings on his body started glowing as well, the glow was accompanied by a warning growl. Stone grabbed his hand and Midnight could feel her concern, **"he is not worth it"** she said to him. All the others heard was a whine and some grunts from Stone, but Midnight seemed to calm down, the bright blue light had faded and then completely disappeared.

Midnight turned back around and was about to walk away when Snotlout said under his breath "freak", that comment pushed Midnight over the edge and with one smooth motion he span round and hit the arrogant son of a bitch in the face, hard... Very hard in faced because t knocked Snotlout to the floor and he was out cold.

With that Midnight turned around and grabbed Stones hand and they proceeded to walk into the forest with a big grin on his face. The other teens just stood there and watched them walk away, none of them said a word.

Midnight and Stone reached the cove which they used to hang out, and they both sat down on the grass near the pond. They both started to giggle which eventually turned into an uncontrollable laugh from both of them. After a couple of minutes they stopped laughing and sighed.  
Stone broke the silence **"did you see their faces when you hit him, they weren't expecting that" **she said with a grin on her face, **"but did you really have to punch him that hard" **she asked.

**"I didn't mean to but he just made me so angry that I could not control myself, at least it taught him a lesson" **Midnight explained.

**"Yeah I guess so" **Stone sighed.

**"Come on let's have some fun" **said Midnight.

With that Stone grinned and nodded. There was a quick flash of blue and green light, as they both changed into night fury's and took flight. Little did they know that the all the teen's that they saw before (except Snotlout who was at the healers hut) were watching them.


	5. Update

I'm so so sorry for not updating i promise i will soon but i am trying to get settled into college and all of the asinments are taking up my time but soon there will be an update

Thank you for being so patient

DJmuppet


	6. Chapter 5

Midnight and stone were happily playing in the air quickly forgetting there problems, **"tag you're it!" **Stone shouted as she hit Midnights tail and flying as fast as she could away from him. **"Hey no fair!" **shouted midnight. He chased after her, giggling the whole time.

After about half an hour of playing they landed on the mountain on the other side of Burk and they both lay down trying to catch their breath and still laughing.  
Stone stopped laughing and looked out to sea and started reminiscing of the days the she was with her mum (Storm). Midnight noticed this and moved closer to her and put his wing around her to comfort her. **"I know you miss your mum and I miss my dad as well, but please don't worry we will see them again, I'm sure we will. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry" **said Midnight. He nuzzled her for good measure and when she started to purr he knew that it had worked, then unexpected to him she broke the nuzzling and said **"I love you Midnight"**. She did not know how he would react but she did know that she loved him to bits.

Midnight was taken back by this sudden event, he knew that he loved her as well but he did not expect her to say it to him. He had loved her for a long time but just did not know how to tell her, but now that she had just told him that she does love him he does not no what to say.

It was a long nervous minute for both of them until Midnight answered, **"I..I love you to, with all my heart and for a long time, I just did not know how to tell you or how you would react, I'm sorry" **Midnight explained.

He looked at Stone who did not say a word but had a big grin on her face, before he realised it she had tackled him to the ground and pinned him there. He looked deep into those beautiful sea blue eyes and she did the same. **"There is no need to apologise because I have always felt the same about you"** she said as she smiled.

**"I love you so much Stone"**

**"I love you too Midnight" **

Stone slowly lowered herself towards him and let their body's touch. Midnight wrapped his wings around her pulling her closer, their lips met and the both shared a deep kiss while wrapping their tails in a loving embrace.

They were there for what felt like hours until they were interrupted by a rustling in a bush. Midnight immediately pushed himself away from Stone and took a defensive position in front of her, and started growling Stone soon joined in.

Before Midnight could react he herd a whoosh and saw a rope with stones attached to the ends flying towards him, it hit him and quickly wrapped him up, his wings pinned to his sides and his paws tangled in the rope.

**"STONE **RUN**!", **she looked at him with a tear running down her face but she did not move.  
As much as he did not want to he knew he would have to do it otherwise she would be captured too, he shot a plasma ball at her feet which seemed to do the trick. She snapped out of her hypnotic state and leaped into the air and flew away still with tears streaming down her face, she looked back to Midnight and saw a big Viking approaching him, it was Stoik, he raised his axe in the air and brought the blunt side into contact with his head, he was knocked out instantly.

She did not know what to do, a surge of emotions went through her but fear was the most dominant on, she was scared what would happen to him, so she just fell to the ground in a mess of tears, she couldn't move so she just lay there sobbing well into the morning.

Back with Midnight

**"hello, hello can you hear me?" **asked aunfamiliar voice

**"uuuhh, where am I" **he asked

**"it's ok don't move, you're in the arena pens, you look like you took a pretty big bang to the head"**, she explained **"my name is Stormfly what is yours?"**

**"Midnight" **he said as he tried to stand up he felt a stabbing pain on his paw

**"aaaahhh my paw" **he said in pain, he looked down at his paw and he had a deep cut on it probably due to that thing that trapped him.

**"Don't move it you need to rest it" **she explained but as she did he put his other paw other the injured one, his eyes started flashed bright blue, he then removed his paw and when she looked at the one that was supposed to be injured and it was completely fine. **"what did you just do?" **

**Sorry for the wait but i'm struggling with college sorry**


End file.
